Froid
by BethB21
Summary: Clarke revient au camp Jaha alors que l'hiver s'installe. Quand les températures chutent brusquement, complètement gelée, elle sait qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qu'elle peut aller voir pour se réchauffer.


Bonjour à tous,

Plus que quelques jours avant la saison 3, j'imagine que comme moi vous n'en pouvez plus d'attendre ce qu'ils nous réservent !

Voilà une nouvelle histoire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Trois mois.

Cela fait trois mois que Clarke est partie.

Elle se souvient encore de l'état dans lequel elle était le jour de son départ. Soulagée, de savoir que presque tous ses amis s'en sont sortis. Anéantie, par ce qu'elle a dû faire. Coupable, d'avoir obligé Monty et Bellamy à participer à ce carnage. Brisée. Détruite.

Elle se souvient de la nausée qui l'a prise à l'idée d'entrer dans ce camp. Monty s'est arrêté à côté d'elle, l'a regardée et sans rien dire l'a prise dans ses bras en un au-revoir silencieux. Puis il est parti et Bellamy est arrivé. Et si cela avait été simple avec Monty, avec Bellamy c'était une autre histoire. Il lui avait demandé de rester, mais elle ne pouvait pas et cette tristesse dans son regard lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle devait partir avant de faire plus de mal. Elle ne pourrait pas revenir tant qu'elle ne saurait pas qui elle était. Ce qu'elle était. Pour l'instant, elle n'était pas une leader, même pas une 'princesse', juste une fille perdue et brisée. Et elle ne serait d'aucune aide aux survivants tant qu'elle serait ainsi.

Elle s'était donc éloignée sans se retourner. Ralentissant le pas juste le temps d'entendre Bellamy murmurer « Puissions-nous nous retrouver. » Puis elle s'était enfoncée dans la forêt et n'était pas revenue.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Trois mois plus tard. L'esprit plus clair après ce qu'elle appelle sa 'période de folie'. Ça a pris du temps. Mais elle va mieux à présent et elle est prête à rentrer chez elle.

Enfin presque.

Depuis l'aube elle se tient à la lisière de la forêt. Cachée par les arbres, elle observe le camp. Elle note les changements qui s'y sont produits, elle repère ses amis, sa mère. Elle a vu Raven et Wick passer en se disputant. Harper et Monroe entraîner un Jasper visiblement réticent vers ce qui sert de salle de repas. Monty les surveiller de loin. Sa mère courir vers l'infirmerie. Elle cherche Bellamy qu'elle n'a toujours pas vu, quand elle entend du bruit derrière elle et quelqu'un parler.

« Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ? »

Celui qui parle a à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouve avec le couteau de Clarke sous la gorge.

Qu'elle retire immédiatement quand elle voit de qui il s'agit.

« Miller ? »

« Salut Clarke.»

Clarke et Nathan n'ont jamais été très proches mais elle éprouve le même soulagement en le voyant que le jour où il était apparu dans le dortoir de Mont Weather. Il est en vie, il est en bonne santé. C'est tout ce qui importe.

« Alors, tu comptes entrer ou pas ? » Lui demande-t-il.

« Depuis combien de temps tu sais que je suis là ? »

« Depuis que tu es arrivée. J'étais de garde ce matin et je t'ai vu. Tes cheveux ne passent pas vraiment inaperçus quand il y a du soleil ! »

Clarke grimace. Elle qui pensait avoir été totalement invisible.

« Quand j'ai vu que tu ne venais pas, je me suis dit que j'allais te laisser un peu de temps mais ça fait bien quatre heures que tu es là donc je suis venu te chercher ! »

« Merci. De m'avoir laissé du temps. »

« Après trois mois, quatre heure de plus ou de moins, ça ne change pas grand-chose. Bon, on y va. Il y a plein de gens qui vont être contents de te voir. »

Il commence à avancer vers la porte. Clarke ramasse son sac et le suit sans hésitations.

« Tu sais, je suis presque déçu. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais rentrer comme ça. » Lui dit Miller.

« Et tu aurais préféré quoi comme retour ? »

« Oh tu sais, un truc du genre, on part à la chasse, on te retrouve en mauvaise posture avec un groupe de Terriens et Bellamy fait un de ses trucs héroïque et totalement stupide dont il a le secret ! Tu es sauvée, on rentre super fiers de nous et tout le monde nous félicite parce qu'on a ramené la Princesse à son château… »

« Rien que ça ? Eh bien, désolée de ruiner ton moment de gloire. Mais si tu veux, on peut dire que tu m'as sauvé d'une panthère alors que j'étais sur le chemin du retour. » Propose Clarke amusée.

« Non, c'est trop tard maintenant, t'as tout gâché. »

Clarke ne connait pas ce côté de Miller. Elle l'a toujours vu sombre, déterminé, prêt à se battre pour sa vie et celle de ses amis. Visiblement, il est apaisé et laisse son humour ressortir.

Les gardes les laissent entrer. Clarke entend quelqu'un crier son nom. Et voit sa mère arriver en courant.

« Maman. » A-t-elle juste le temps de dire avant d'être prise dans l'étreinte de sa mère.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Ca va maman. Je vais bien maintenant. »

Abby s'écarte d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder et vérifier par elle-même. Clarke voit Raven s'approcher et s'excuse auprès de sa mère pour aller voir son amie.

Elles se prennent dans les bras en souriant.

« Ne nous fait plus jamais ça Clarke. »

Clarke préfère ne pas répondre. Elle ne peut pas promettre ça. Elle ne sait pas ce que la Terre leur réserve et elle ne sait pas quels choix elle va être amenée à faire. Raven semble comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête car son sourire se fane légèrement. Clarke sait qu'elle n'échappera pas à une conversation avec elle.

Monty est le suivant, il lui saute presque dessus quand elle s'écarte de Raven.

Un à un les survivants des 100 viennent la voir.

Sauf Jasper.

Sauf Octavia.

Sauf Bellamy.

Kane passe près d'elle et pose une main sur son épaule. Il la serre brièvement. Cela suffit pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il est heureux de la voir.

Monty et Raven ne cessent de parler des changements effectués dans le camp, de la paix que le conseil a fait avec certains clans, des nouveaux couples qui se sont formés, du nombre hallucinant de femmes enceintes ! Mais Clarke a l'esprit un peu ailleurs et elle finit par poser la question qui tourne en boucle dans sa tête.

« Comment va Jasper ? »

Monty baisse la tête, mal à l'aise et c'est Raven qui répond.

« Pas génial. Il est malheureux, il est en colère, il se nourrit à peine. Et… » Elle lance un regard à Monty. « Il n'a pas parlé à Monty depuis qu'on est revenus. »

« Je suis désolée Monty. » Lui dit Clarke en posant une main sur son bras.

« Ça va. Enfin non, ça ne va pas mais je lui laisse du temps. Autant qu'il faudra. »

« Oh punaise ! » Intervint Raven. « On papote, on papote, on te mets au courant de tous les ragots mais on a oublié le plus important. Bellamy. »

« Quoi Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » S'inquiète immédiatement Clarke.

« Relax. Il va bien. Mais il ne doit pas savoir que tu es là. Sinon il serait déjà venu. Il est de corvée à l'armurerie toute la journée. Kane l'a obligé à nettoyer toutes les armes. » Lui dit Raven pour la rassurer.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il s'est battu avec un garde hier. »

Clarke fronce les sourcils.

« Le garde ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne redistribuait pas tes affaires vu que d'après lui tu étais morte quelque part ou en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec Lexa. Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens. Et Bellamy n'a pas vraiment apprécié. »

« Cela dit, passer toute la journée entouré d'armes, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il voit ça comme une punition. » Dit Monty.

Clarke sourit.

« Où est l'armurerie ? » Demande-t-elle.

Monty lui explique.

« Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? » Demande Raven.

« Non, c'est bon, allez-y. On se retrouve plus tard d'accord ? »

Tous les trois se séparent, Clarke voit sa mère lui faire un signe de loin mais elle lui indique qu'elle viendra la voir plus tard. A l'heure actuelle, voir Bellamy est la seule chose qui lui importe. S'assurer que lui aussi va bien et qu'il ne lui en veut pas trop d'être partie.

« Ça c'est pas gagné. » Murmure-t-elle.

Une fois arrivée elle prend une profonde inspiration et entre.

Il est là, assis sur une chaise en train de nettoyer un couteau qui fait au moins la taille du bras de Clarke. Concentré sur sa tâche, il ne lève pas les yeux vers elle.

« On se le boit ce verre ? » Elle essaye de prendre un ton enjoué mais ne peut cacher totalement l'appréhension qui lui serre la gorge. Et s'il est vraiment en colère ? Et s'il ne lui pardonne pas d'être partie ?

Bellamy lève la tête et si Clarke n'avait pas été aussi stressée elle aurait ri devant l'expression de son visage. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il a l'air complètement choqué de la voir. Il laisse tomber le couteau par terre. Le temps qu'il se lève, son visage a repris son expression habituelle.

« T'auras mis le temps. » Dit-il simplement.

« Oh tu sais, les filles adorent se faire désirer. » Répond-t-elle.

Et elle a le plaisir de le voir sourire. Il s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras. Elle se serre contre lui.

« Je suis content de te voir. » Souffle-t-il.

« Moi aussi. » Dit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils finissent par se séparer.

« Même si je suis toujours très énervé contre toi. »

Clarke grimace. Evidemment, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Bellamy reprend cependant.

« Mais ça peut attendre demain. Aujourd'hui on fête ton retour. Demain on recommencera à se prendre la tête. »

« Ça me va. »

« Bien. Tu me dois un verre il me semble. »

« En effet. Mais tu peux partir comme ça, t'es pas de corvée ? »

« C'est bon, j'ai une bonne excuse. »

Ils se sourient, Bellamy va ranger le couteau qui traîne toujours par terre puis tous deux sortent et sont vite rejoints par les autres.

* * *

Bellamy avait raison, dès le lendemain ils ont recommencé à se disputer, à régler les problèmes qu'ils avaient laissés en suspens trois mois plus tôt. Ça n'avait pas été beau à voir. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'un conseil. Clarke relatait ce qu'elle avait vu et fait pendant son absence. Bellamy avait fait une réflexion, elle avait répondu et les reproches avaient commencé à pleuvoir. Abby avait tenté de défendre sa fille mais Kane lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils devaient tous les deux en passer par là pour retrouver la relation qu'ils avaient. Les autres membres du Conseil étaient sortis, les laissant s'expliquer.

Cela avait duré des heures, en tous cas, c'est l'impression que Clarke avait eu. Des heures à subir, les critiques, les reproches, la colère et les 'tu n'étais pas là alors tu n'as rien à dire' de Bellamy. Et même si elle aussi savait qu'elle devait en passer par là c'était douloureux de l'entendre lui rappeler toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait commises.

Quand enfin il s'était tut, Clarke s'était laissée glisser sur le sol, appuyée contre le mur. Il l'avait rejoint et s'était assis à côté d'elle, tous deux vidés de toute énergie.

« Tu as fini ? » Avait-elle demandé.

« Oui. »

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Ouais. »

« C'est bien. »

Le souvenir d'une conversation identique avait surgit dans son esprit. Et vu le léger sourire de Bellamy il s'en souvenait aussi.

Suite à cela, les choses avaient retrouvé leurs places entre eux. Ils fonctionnaient mieux ensemble. A eux deux ils trouvaient un équilibre et cela pour le bien de tous.

* * *

Trois semaines sont passées depuis.

Ils sont en plein dans le pire de l'hiver. Lincoln les a prévenus que les températures allaient chuter et que tout allait geler. Clarke n'avait pas réalisé qu'il parlait également des gens.

Cela fait trois jours qu'elle n'arrive pas à se réchauffer. Même dans l'infirmerie qui est la seule pièce chauffée elle est toujours frigorifiée.

Mais les nuits sont pires. Clarke, comme la plupart des survivants des 100, dort dans une tente.

Ils ne supportent pas d'être enfermés dans les débris de l'Arche. Pour eux l'Arche est l'endroit où ils ont été jetés en prison en attendant de mourir. C'est l'endroit où les gens qui étaient censés veiller sur eux et les protéger les ont abandonnés et envoyés sur Terre pour mourir. L'Arche c'est un mauvais souvenir. Alors ils dorment dans des tentes, comme à la navette. Comme à leurs débuts quand ils étaient juste cent délinquants sacrifiables.

Les tentes sont faites à partir de restes de parachutes et de morceaux de l'Arche. Des tentes qui leur permettent d'entendre les bruits de l'extérieur et donc de se préparer au moindre signe de danger, à la moindre alerte, mais qui ne protègent pas du froid.

Dans sa tente, Clarke a droit à deux couvertures comme tout le monde mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Elle ne sait pas comment font les autres mais pour elle, cela fait trois nuits qu'elle passe à grelotter, enfouie sous ses couvertures. Et pas moyen de fermer l'œil tellement elle a froid.

La fatigue commence d'ailleurs à se faire ressentir. Le matin même elle a failli donner à une femme un remède pour faire baisser la température alors qu'elle venait simplement pour une cheville foulée. Sa mère l'a interceptée à temps mais Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si Abby n'avait pas été là. Faire baisser la température c'est bien quand quelqu'un a effectivement de la fièvre mais pour quelqu'un qui n'en a pas, quand il fait -20° dehors, ce médicament aurait pu être très dangereux.

Clarke sait que la fatigue l'empêche de réfléchir correctement, mais le reconnaître, ce serait donner des munitions à sa mère qui veut continuer à la traiter comme une enfant. Alors elle continue de travailler, lentement, en prenant son temps pour réfléchir et vérifier deux fois tout ce qu'elle fait.

Elle est en train de souffler sur ses mains pour tenter de les réchauffer quand Bellamy entre dans l'infirmerie, tenant son bras gauche contre lui. Clarke s'avance immédiatement vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je m'entraînais avec Lincoln et mon épaule s'est déboitée. »

« Assieds-toi. Je vais regarder. »

Bellamy s'assoit sur un lit. Clarke l'aide à retirer sa veste, son pull et son tee-shirt. Elle pose une main sur son épaule mais il a un mouvement de recul.

« Si tu veux que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe… » Commence-t-elle mais Bellamy la coupe.

« Tu as les mains glacées. »

« Oh. »

Elle frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre tout en sachant que ça ne servira à rien.

Pendant ce temps, elle voit le regard de Bellamy passer de ses mains, à ses lèvres, puis à son cou.

« Tu as l'air complètement gelée. » Dit-il finalement. « Pourtant avec quatre épaisseurs de vêtements tu devrais avoir chaud. »

Elle lui jette un regard noir. Il est torse nu et pourtant n'a pas l'air de souffrir du froid.

« Ah ces privilégiés ! » Dit-il, moqueur.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. » Rétorque-t-elle.

« Evidemment. Je suppose que dans ta section ils ne coupaient pas le chauffage pour économiser de l'énergie. »

« Quoi. » Clarke est choquée. Elle n'était pas au courant de ça.

Et sa réaction semble amuser Bellamy, vu le petit sourire qu'il arbore. Mais ce n'est pas moqueur, il semble attendrit. Comme content de voir qu'une part de naïveté se cache encore en elle.

« Mais comment vous avez fait pour qu'Octavia ne meurt pas de froid ? »

« Un remède vieux comme le monde. Enfin, comme les premiers hommes en tous cas. La chaleur humaine. On restait collés les uns aux autres pour se tenir chaud. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué les gens font la même chose ici. »

Clarke profite qu'il soit occupé à parler pour lui remettre l'épaule en place. Il laisse échapper un grognement. Elle commence à lui bander l'épaule et reprend la conversation pour qu'il se concentre sur autre chose que la douleur.

« Comment ça ils font la même chose ici ? »

« Tu n'as pas vu tous ces couples qui se sont créés ces deux derniers jours ? »

Déjà en temps normal elle ne fait pas attention à ce genre de choses, mais avec l'esprit embrouillé par le froid puis le manque de sommeil, les relations des autres sont le dernier de ses soucis.

« Enfin couple, c'est un bien grand mot. » Continue Bellamy.

« Attends, tu veux dire que les gens couchent ensemble juste pour ne pas avoir froid ? » Demande Clarke.

« Quoi ça te choque ? »

« Non, je trouve ça triste c'est tout. »

« Triste ? »

« Oui. Coucher avec quelqu'un ne devrait pas être fait juste pour ne pas avoir froid. On devrait en avoir juste envie tu penses pas ? » Elle reprend avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre. « Evidemment, tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre toi, j'imagine qu'elles doivent faire la queue devant ta tente pour que vous vous teniez chaud. »

Bellamy ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« Serait-ce de la jalousie dans ta voix ? »

« Certainement pas. » Rétorque Clarke. Peut-être un peu trop vite pour être totalement crédible. « C'est juste qu'à l'heure actuelle je déteste tous les gens qui ont chaud. »

Les yeux de Bellamy pétillent en la regardant mais il s'abstient de tout commentaire et évite de rire.

Elle sait qu'elle a l'air d'une gamine en train de bouder. Mais elle est fatiguée et elle a froid alors elle estime avoir le droit de se comporter comme… oui, comme une princesse pour une fois.

Le bandage fini, elle l'aide à se rhabiller en lui disant de ne pas forcer sur son épaule pendant plusieurs jours.

Au moment de partir, il s'attarde un instant.

« Juste pour que tu ne perde pas ton temps à détester plein de filles qui ne t'ont rien fait, je suis habitué au froid, donc je n'ai besoin de personne pour me tenir chaud la nuit. »

« T'as bien de la chance. » Marmonne-t-elle alors qu'il passe la porte.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Clarke est à nouveau enfouie sous ses couvertures, toute habillée. Elle a même gardé ses chaussures. Mais elle est toujours incapable de dormir. Elle tremble de froid et claque des dents si fort qu'elle a peur de les casser.

« Ok, résumons Clarke. Tu as froid. Tu es fatiguée. Tu sais qu'il ne te reste qu'une possibilité. » Murmure-t-elle depuis le fond de son lit.

« Quels choix j'ai ? Maman ? Non, j'ai pas envie de tomber sur elle et Kane en train de se tenir chaud. »

Clarke a un frisson, mais de dégoût et non de froid cette fois. Elle sait, même si sa mère et Kane essaient d'être discrets, qu'il se passe quelque chose entre ces deux-là.

« Pareil pour Raven. Je ne me vois pas me pointer et demander si Wick et elle peuvent m'accueillir dans leur lit. Brrr ! Monty… »

Elle réfléchit un instant puis écarte l'idée.

« Il doit être avec Miller. »

Elle reste silencieuse un moment.

« Ça ne me laisse plus qu'une seule personne. » Dit-elle doucement, mesurant l'implication de ce à quoi elle pense.

« Oh et puis qui tu essaie de tromper Clarke ? C'est la première personne à laquelle tu as pensé. »

Elle ferme les yeux.

« Premier signe de la folie, se parler à soi-même… C'est pas grave, j'assume, si on me pose des questions, je dirais que c'est le manque de sommeil. »

Elle sort sa tête de sous la couverture et réfléchit. Ou en tous cas elle essaie mais son cerveau n'a pas l'air de vouloir fonctionner correctement.

« C'est pas compliqué, tu entres, tu t'allonges à côté de lui, tu profites du fait qu'il soit un vrai chauffage ambulant, tu te réveilles avant lui et tu pars avant même qu'il ne réalise que tu étais là. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. »

S'enroulant dans ses couvertures elle sort de sa tente et court presque vers celle de Bellamy.

Le problème avec la privation de sommeil, c'est que le cerveau ne fonctionne plus aussi efficacement. Si celui de Clarke avait été à son niveau normal d'efficacité elle aurait réalisé qu'il y avait de nombreuses failles dans son plan dont une en particulier. Mais trop fatiguée et trop frigorifiée elle n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement.

Arrivée devant la tente de Bellamy elle s'arrête un instant. Et s'il n'est pas seul ? Il lui a bien dit qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour lui tenir chaud mais il pouvait aussi offrir sa chaleur à une, voire deux filles gelées. Peut-être même trois, qui sait ? Elle avait vu un grand nombre de filles lui faire les yeux doux ces trois dernières semaines.

« Tant pis, j'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. »

Clarke entre dans la tente en silence. Ou presque. Et c'est là que la grosse faille de son plan 'tu rentres-tu te couches-tu dors-tu pars-et il n'en saura jamais rien' apparaît.

Elle avait espéré que Bellamy dormirait d'un sommeil de plomb. Son cerveau épuisé n'a pas pris en compte le fait que depuis que la navette a atterri, les 100 ont très vite appris à se réveiller au moindre bruit.

Il n'en va pas de même pour ceux de l'Arche qui sont arrivés après. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, ils avaient les débris de l'Arche pour se protéger et au bout de deux jours une clôture qui empêchait toute intrusion. Les jeunes n'avaient pas eu ce luxe. Leur mur de bois avait mis du temps à être construit et ils se tenaient toujours aux aguets en cas d'attaque.

C'est pourquoi au premier pas qu'elle fait dans la tente Bellamy se redresse et pointe son arme sur elle.

« Qui est là ? » Demande-t-il.

« C'est moi. » Répond-elle simplement. Ne sachant pas comment elle va pouvoir expliquer sa présence.

« Clarke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il range son arme et allume une lampe. Elle le voit retenir un rire quand il réalise qu'elle est emmitouflée dans ses deux couvertures.

« Pas drôle. » Râle-t-elle entre deux claquements de dents.

« Tu as réussi à passer devant toutes les filles qui attendent que je les réchauffe ? » Ironise-t-il.

Et c'est le moment où le cerveau de Clarke cesse tout simplement de fonctionner.

Bellamy perd son sourire quand il voit les larmes couler sur les joues de Clarke. Il se lève immédiatement et s'approche d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Mais elle ne répond pas et continue de pleurer, le corps tremblant.

« Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Bellamy est inquiet, elle ne lui répond pas et ne semble même pas être consciente de sa présence. Il pose une main sur sa joue pour la ramener à la réalité.

« Bon sang, tu es complètement gelée. » S'exclame-t-il.

Il la guide vers le lit. Le mouvement semble la sortir de son hébétude.

« J'ai froid Bell'. Tellement froid. » Murmure-t-elle.

« Ça va aller. » La rassures-t-il.

« Je suis fatiguée. »

« C'est bon, t'inquiètes. Je m'occupe de toi. Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Toujours. » Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Bellamy l'allonge donc sur le lit. Il lui retire ses chaussures. Puis les deux couvertures malgré ses protestations.

Il commence à lui enlever ses vêtements et ne peut s'empêcher de paniquer car elle est totalement amorphe, c'est comme déshabiller une poupée. Alors il lui parle, il ne sait même pas ce qu'il lui dit mais l'important c'est de lui parler, la tenir éveillée. Seuls les petits bruits qu'elle fait lui montrent qu'elle est vaguement consciente et qu'elle l'entend.

Il la laisse en sous-vêtements, enlève son propre tee-shirt et se glisse sous les couvertures avec elle. Il la prend dans ses bras en réprimant un grognement parce que son corps entier est gelé et que la différence de température avec son corps à lui est presque douloureuse.

Il lui parle encore, l'oblige à répondre. Quand il sent son corps retrouver une température plus normale, il la laisse enfin dormir et sombre lui aussi dans le sommeil.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke se réveille, la première chose qui la frappe c'est qu'elle a chaud. Elle n'est pas seulement bien, elle a chaud. Et après des jours de froid, c'est la meilleure sensation qui existe. Ensuite elle réalise qu'il y a des bras autour d'elle. Elle ouvre les yeux sous la surprise et voit Bellamy encore endormi qui la tient fermement contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Murmure-t-elle.

Elle ne se souvient pas qu'il soit venu dans sa tente hier soir. Et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi aurait-il passé la nuit ici ?

C'est alors qu'elle voit qu'ils ne sont pas dans sa tente à elle.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? »

« Ce délire, c'est toi qui entre dans ma tente en plein milieu de la nuit à moitié morte de froid. » Lui répond Bellamy d'une voix endormie sans ouvrir les yeux.

Clarke s'écarte de lui mais il semble réticent à la lâcher. Au contraire, il semble raffermir sa prise.

« Quoi ? » Demande-t-elle, la voix partant dans les aigües sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Elle s'en souviendrait quand même.

« Tu m'as supplié de partager ma chaleur avec toi. » Dit-il. Et le sous-entendu de sa phrase est évident.

« Non. » Souffle-t-elle, morte de honte.

C'est là qu'elle voit le sourire qu'il n'arrive plus à dissimuler.

« Abruti. » Dit-elle en lui frappant le bras.

Il ouvre enfin les yeux en riant et relâche la pression de ses bras lui permettant de s'éloigner.

« Allez, c'était drôle. »

« Hi-la-rant. » Cingle-t-elle.

Elle commence à sortir du lit mais s'aperçoit qu'elle n'a que ses sous-vêtements et remonte immédiatement les couvertures sur elle.

« Bellamy ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Pourquoi je suis à moitié nue ? »

Il perd son sourire et se tourne vers elle.

« Tu es arrivée cette nuit complètement gelée et épuisée. Quand je t'ai demandé ce qu'il se passait tu t'es mise à pleurer. Tu étais incapable de parler sauf pour dire que tu avais froid. Je t'ai déshabillée et mise au lit. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour faire remonter ta température. »

Clarke se sent rougir. Il l'a déshabillée. Il l'a vue en sous-vêtements. Ils ont dormi en petites tenues l'un contre l'autre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle a pleuré.

Le froid ne l'a pas tué mais la honte ce n'est pas encore sûr. Elle se cache le visage dans ses mains.

« C'est bon Clarke. C'est pas la fin du monde. »

« Je suis désolée. Vraiment. A cause du froid ça fait trois jours que je ne dors plus et je pense que la fatigue m'a fait prendre des décisions que je n'aurais jamais prises en temps normal. »

« Quoi ? » Bellamy feint d'être choqué. « Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais voulu te glisser dans mon lit au beau milieu de la nuit ? Je suis déçu. Ça me fend le cœur. »

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel mais ne répond pas.

Devant son silence Bellamy se tourne vers elle.

« Ou alors… » Il laisse le reste de sa phrase en suspens.

« Ou alors ? » Demande Clarke.

« Ou alors, tu as imaginé te glisser dans mon lit tellement souvent sans oser le faire que c'est la seule pensée cohérente qu'il t'est resté quand le reste de ton cerveau s'est fait la malle. »

Encore une fois, Clarke reste silencieuse.

Bellamy s'assoit brusquement dans son lit sans la lâcher des yeux.

« Attends, c'est ça ? »

Elle sait qu'elle peut mentir, lui dire qu'il délire, se rhabiller et partir. Mais Bellamy et elle sont honnêtes l'un envers l'autre c'est ce qui leur permet de fonctionner correctement. Ils se disent ce qu'ils pensent sans mentir, sans dissimuler. Et lui cacher ce qu'elle ressent depuis qu'elle est revenue est déjà difficile. Alors lui mentir quand il la regarde dans les yeux c'est tout simplement impossible.

Elle se contente de le regarder sans rien dire.

« Oh putain ! » Lâche-t-il finalement dans un souffle.

Clarke comprend que c'est le moment où elle doit partir. Elle se lève, rassemble ses affaires et commence à s'habiller, rapidement parce qu'il fait toujours un froid glacial en-dehors des couvertures.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais juste garder ça pour toi ? » Lui demande-t-elle sans le regarder.

Elle n'a pas envie que tout le monde se moque d'elle.

« Attends Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ça me parait assez évident. » Rétorque-t-elle.

« Non. Attends. » En disant cela il se lève et se place devant elle.

Elle réalise alors qu'il ne porte qu'un boxer. Pieds nus.

« Tu vas attraper la crève si tu restes comme ça. » Lui dit-elle.

« Alors tu me réchaufferas. » Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Mais elle fait un pas en arrière.

« Non Bellamy. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je te l'ai dit. Moi quand je couche avec quelqu'un c'est parce que j'en ai envie, pas parce que j'ai froid. »

Il hausse un sourcil.

« Pas juste parce que j'ai froid. » Précise-t-elle.

« Et qui te dis que je n'en ai pas envie moi aussi ? »

« D'accord, tu vas m'obliger à le dire c'est ça ? Après tout, quitte à être humiliée autant y aller à fond. »

Elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi parce que j'ai froid. La vérité, c'est que je ne veux pas juste coucher avec toi, je veux être avec toi. Vraiment avec toi. Parce que quand je suis près de toi je me sens enfin à la maison. Parce qu'on a beau se prendre la tête les trois quart du temps, avec toi je suis vraiment moi et tu me comprend et m'accepte comme je suis sans me juger. Parce que c'est toi qui me retient de partir encore quand Jasper me lance un regard dégoûté ou que ma mère me traite comme une enfant… Parce que tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis revenue. »

Clarke est à bout de souffle et Bellamy ne semble pas en meilleur état.

« Maintenant, si tu pouvais attendre que je sois partie avant de te moquer de moi j'apprécierais. » Ajoute-t-elle.

Elle passe à côté de lui pour sortir mais il la retient.

Il plonge son regard dans le sien.

« Moi aussi. » Dit-il.

Clarke fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Quoi ? »

« Moi aussi. » Répète-t-il.

Et soudain tout s'éclaire. Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, moi aussi j'ai envie d'être avec toi… moi aussi je t'aime.

Clarke ferme les yeux de soulagement puis s'avance alors que Bellamy la prend dans ses bras. Ils restent comme ça un moment avant que Clarke ne se rappelle qu'il est quasiment nu alors qu'il doit faire -20°.

« Tu vas finir par geler sur place. »

« Tu me réchaufferas. »

« Je ne plaisante pas. »

« Moi non plus. » Dit Bellamy en l'attirant vers le lit. « Pourquoi t'as remis tes vêtements ? Ça nous fait perdre tu temps ! »

« Avec le froid qu'il fait tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais les retirer ? »

« Oh que si Princesse ! Je vais même t'aider. Depuis le temps que j'attends ça. »

« Tu l'as déjà fait cette nuit. » Objecte-t-elle.

« Cette nuit ça ne compte pas, tu étais à peine consciente. Ce n'était vraiment pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé t'enlever tes vêtements pour la première fois. »

« Bordel Bellamy, il fait froid ! » Râle-t-elle quand il lui retire son tee-shirt.

« De quoi tu te plains ? Tu as un chauffage perso à ta disposition. » Dit-il en rabattant la couverture sur eux.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien car effectivement, elle n'a pas froid. Et elle sait qu'elle n'aura plus jamais froid.

* * *

Plus tard ce jour-là, ils sortent enfin de la tente. Bellamy est en train d'enrouler Clarke dans ses couvertures en riant.

« Clarke ? »

Les deux jeunes se tournent vers la personne qui vient de parler.

« Maman ? »

« Mais où est-ce que tu étais ? Je te cherche partout depuis ce matin. »

Vu le ton d'Abby, elle imagine très bien où Clarke se trouvait mais ne semble pas vouloir y croire.

« Oh euh… J'étais avec Bellamy. »

« Avec tes couvertures ? »

« Je supporte mal le froid. »

« C'est vrai, vous l'auriez vu cette nuit, un vrai glaçon ! » Intervient Bellamy.

Le regard que les deux femmes lui jettent est encore plus froid.

« Quoi ? » Demande-t-il à Clarke en haussant les épaules. « On ne fait rien de mal, j'ai pas l'intention de me cacher. »

« Moi non plus. » Répond Clarke exaspérée. « Mais je ne pense pas que c'était la meilleure façon de l'apprendre à ma mère. »

Bellamy se tourne vers Abby soudain un peu mal à l'aise.

« Désolé. » Tente-t-il.

Abby lève la main vers lui pour lui dire de se taire et se tourne vers Clarke.

Il fronce les sourcils d'énervement, elle le prend pour un de ses valets ou quoi ? D'accord, il appelle Clarke 'Princesse', ça ne fait pas pour autant d'Abby la Reine mère !

Clarke attrape sa main pour l'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Clarke, est-ce qu'on peut en parler ? » Dit Abby.

« De ? »

« Cette…relation. »

Clarke laisse échapper un rire, serre plus fermement la main de Bellamy dans la sienne et commence à s'éloigner, lançant par-dessus son épaule.

« Non. »

« Clarke. » Appelle sa mère.

« Non maman. Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu fais avec Kane moi ? »

Sa mère reste sans voix et Clarke et Bellamy en profitent pour s'éloigner rapidement.

« C'était un coup bas ça. » Commente Bellamy.

« Je sais. Mais c'était tellement facile. Bon, je dois aller voir Raven. »

« Je vois, discussion de filles. » Dit Bellamy en souriant.

« Non. Je dois voir si elle a trouvé le moyen de chauffer plus de pièces. » Répond simplement Clarke.

« C'est toujours boulot-boulot avec toi. » Se plaint-il.

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel.

« Il me semble que tu devrais te dépêcher, l'entraînement commence dans cinq minutes. »

« Alors c'est ça ? Tu as profité de mon corps pour te réchauffer et maintenant tu me dégage. » Dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

« C'est tout à fait ça. Allez file. »

« A tout à l'heure. » Dit-il en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Clarke le regarde s'éloigner un moment en souriant puis se dirige vers l'antre de la mécano.

« Salut. » Dit-elle en entrant.

Raven se tourne vers elle, penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et regarde Clarke avec insistance.

« Quoi ? » Demande cette dernière, mal à l'aise.

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez toi. Tu as l'air… »

Pendant que Raven cherche ses mots Clarke sent le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Différente. » Termine Raven. « Mais un bon différent. Plus heureuse, plus détendue, plus légère, plus… »

Elle s'arrête brusquement quand elle réalise.

« J'y crois pas. Enfin ! » S'exclame-t-elle.

« Quoi enfin ? » Demande Clarke sur la défensive.

« C'est ça, ça ne peut être que ça. » Dit Raven qui ne prête pas la moindre attention à ce que lui dit la blonde. « Tu es arrivée toute souriante, en chantonnant, presque en sautillant. Ne me ment pas Clarke, c'est enfin arrivé. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« De toi et Bellamy. » Dit Raven comme si c'était une évidence. « Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble non ? Et la matinée aussi, c'est pour ça que ta mère ne te trouvait pas. Pourquoi je n'ai pas réalisé plus tôt qu'aucun de vous deux n'était au petit déjeuner ? »

« Comment tu sais ? » Ne peut s'empêcher de demander Clarke.

« S'il te plaît Clarke, n'insulte pas mon intelligence. Tous les deux, vous êtes aussi subtiles que Kane et ta mère ! »

Clarke ne peut retenir une grimace.

« Alors, c'était bien ? Faut dire qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. »

Clarke n'a jamais eu ce genre de conversation avant et cela la met mal à l'aise, elle ne fait donc pas attention au fait que la dernière phrase n'est pas une question.

« Raven, tu te rends comptes qu'on a une conversation de filles là ? »

« Oui ben, on est des filles. Et pour une fois on peut se comporter comme tel. Donc je propose qu'on s'autorise cinq minutes pendant lesquelles on va oublier tout le bordel qu'est ce monde et parler de choses totalement futiles, ça nous changera. »

« Ok. » Capitule Clarke. « Et, c'était bien. Vraiment bien… vraiment vraiment bien en fait ! »

Elle ne peut empêcher un grand sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

« Il as fait ce truc… ? » Raven laisse sa phrase en suspens attendant la réponse de Clarke.

Celle-ci perd son sourire.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais, le truc.» Elle hausse les sourcils de façon très suggestive.

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

Le ton de Clarke fait réaliser à Raven que quelque chose cloche.

« Parce qu'il me l'a fait. » Dit-elle lentement.

« Quoi ? Quand ? »

« Attends, t'es pas au courant ? Je pensais que tout le monde le savait. »

« Quand Raven ? »

Elle semble plutôt en colère aussi Raven se dépêche de répondre.

« Quand on était encore à la navette. Le jour où Finn et toi n'êtes pas rentrés, j'ai cru que vous preniez du bon temps et j'avais envie de passer à autre chose alors je suis allée voir Bellamy et… »

« Ça va, j'ai compris. »

Clarke est complètement dévastée.

« C'est pas possible. Je couche avec deux gars dans ma vie et à chaque fois j'apprends le lendemain matin qu'en fait tu étais là avant. »

« Il n'y a rien eu de plus entre Bellamy et moi. Je te jure Clarke. C'est arrivé une fois il y a longtemps et c'est tout. On en a jamais reparlé parce que c'est plus le genre de truc qu'on a eu envie d'oublier à peine c'était arrivé. »

Raven voit Clarke la regarder les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« Quoi ? » Demande-t-elle.

« J'ai couché avec deux personnes dans ma vie. Et elles avaient couché avec toi avant. Je suis maudite. »

« Clarke… »

« Non, une fois c'est une coïncidence, deux fois, c'est le destin. » Dit-elle sur un ton dramatique.

Elle se laisse tomber sur une chaise, les coudes sur les genoux et prend sa tête dans ses mains.

C'est le moment que choisi Bellamy pour entrer. Il voit aussitôt la position de Clarke et s'approche rapidement. Il s'agenouille à côté d'elle pour être à sa hauteur.

« Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il l'entend marmonner quelque chose comme 'foutu karma' mais elle ne répond pas à sa question. Heureusement Raven le fait à sa place.

« Elle vient d'apprendre qu'on est des sœurs de sexe. »

Bellamy tourne un visage totalement ahuri vers Raven.

« Sœurs de quoi ? Excuse-moi ? »

« Oh fais pas ta mijaurée ! Elle vient d'apprendre que toi et moi on avait couché ensemble _il y a une éternité_. » Elle insiste bien sur les derniers mots pour que ça entre dans le cerveau de Clarke. « Et comme avant toi, il n'y a eu que Finn, ça fait de nous des sœurs de sexe ! »

Bellamy lève les yeux au ciel et retourne son attention vers Clarke.

« Hey, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te cacher ça, je pensais que tu le savais. »

« Mais c'est pas ça le problème. » Explose Clarke. « Le problème c'est je suis maudite, le destin, le karma ou un autre truc du genre a décidé que tous les lits où je passerais, Raven y seras déjà passé avant. Elle sera toujours la première. »

« Non Clarke. Tu seras toujours la première pour moi. » Répond simplement Bellamy. Il se tourne ensuite vers Raven. « Sans vouloir te vexer. »

Elle lui fait un geste de la main pour lui montrer que ce n'est rien.

« Ouais. » Répond Clarke. « Sauf que dans la chronologie, Raven était là avant. »

« On s'en fout de la chronologie. » Lui dit Bellamy.

« Carrément. » Ajoute Raven.

« Je persiste à penser qu'il y a une malédiction là-dessous. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait. »

Bellamy va pour répondre mais est interrompu par Raven.

« Tu as prévu de coucher avec Wick ? »

« Quoi ? » Demande Clarke, perdue.

« Est-ce que tu as prévu de coucher avec Wick dans un futur plus ou moins proche ? »

« Non. Bien sûr que non. »

« Donc, ce n'est pas une malédiction. Juste le hasard. Deux fois, ce n'est pas le destin Clarke. Ça craint c'est sûr mais ce n'est pas le destin. Par contre si tu couches avec Wick, là on pourra se poser des questions. »

« Je n'aime pas ta façon de démontrer les choses Raven. Parce que là tout de suite j'ai juste envie d'aller démolir ton petit-ami. » Intervient Bellamy.

« Relax Roméo, il n'a rien fait. C'était juste pour expliquer. »

« Ouais. Ben ça ne me plait pas quand même. »

Clarke ne peut retenir un sourire en le voyant froncer les sourcils. Parce qu'elle sait qu'à moins qu'il ne se lasse d'elle, il n'y aura plus que lui.

Elle pose sa main sur sa joue pour attirer son attention. Il se tourne immédiatement vers elle et est soulagé de voir qu'elle a l'air d'avoir repris ses esprits.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Demande-t-il.

« Ouais. »

« C'est bien. »

Tous deux se sourient, il semble que cet échange soit devenu une habitude chez eux. Il l'embrasse longuement jusqu'à ce que Raven intervienne.

« Vous êtes écœurants. Je ne plaisante pas. Interdiction de faire ça ici. Il y a des gens qui bossent dans cette pièce je vous rappelle. »

Bellamy a un petit rire et s'écarte de Clarke avant de réaliser.

« Attends, j'avais raison. Vous aviez une conversation de filles ! J'hallucine. Toutes les deux ? Les deux nanas les plus badass que je connaisse qui ont une conversation sur les mecs. Moi qui pensait que vous parliez tout le temps de flingues, de courants électriques, ce genre de choses. Faut que je le dise à Wick, il ne va pas s'en remettre. »

Les deux filles échangent un regard avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui.

« Et c'est qui la fille là ? » Demande Raven.

Bellamy semble vexé un moment puis réfléchit et hoche la tête pour reconnaître qu'elle a raison.

Wick entre à ce moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de beau ici ? »

« Clarke et Bellamy. » Répond simplement Raven.

« Enfin ! » S'exclame Wick. « Vous allez arrêter de faire la gueule et de vous défouler sur les autres. C'est la meilleure nouvelle de l'année. »

« On était pas si désagréables. » Tente Clarke.

« Oh que si. Complètement imbuvable dès que l'autre n'était plus là. C'était mignon au début mais c'est devenu un peu lourd à la longue. »

« Wick ? » Intervient Raven. « Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te taire maintenant. »

Il se tourne vers Clarke et Bellamy et réalise que son commentaire a été plutôt mal reçu.

« Ok. Ce que je voulais dire c'est félicitations les gars, super heureux pour vous et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible. » Dit-il précipitamment.

Raven secoue la tête désespérée par l'attitude de son petit-ami. Quand une pensée traverse son esprit.

« Clarke ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu ne vas plus partir hein ? »

Devant l'air perdu de Clarke elle continue.

« Je sais que tu avais peur de prendre de mauvaises décisions et que si c'était le cas tu risquais de partir encore. Mais tu te rends bien compte qu'il ne te laissera jamais t'en aller ? »

Le regard de Clarke passe du visage de Raven à celui, inquiet, de Bellamy.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera dans les jours ou les années à venir. » Commence-t-elle.

Elle voit Bellamy croiser les bras, les sourcils froncés. Elle pose sa main sur son bras pour le détendre.

« Mais je sais que ma place est ici. J'ai eu torts de partir comme ça. Je ne me suis vraiment retrouvée que lorsque je suis revenue auprès de vous. »

« Heureux de l'entendre. » Dit simplement Bellamy.

Il passe son bras autour des épaules de la blonde et l'entraîne vers la porte.

« A la base j'étais venu pour te dire que Kane et ta mère veulent nous voir et je sens que ce n'est pas pour parler du prochain groupe qui va partir chasser. »

« Ils ne vont pas oser nous faire ça ? » Clarke est horrifiée à l'idée que sa mère et Kane ne les piège pour avoir une conversation sur leurs relations respectives.

« J'en ai bien peur. » Admet Bellamy. « On se voit ce soir. » Dit-il à Wick et Raven au moment de sortir.

« Bye les amoureux. » Répond Wick alors que Raven lui frappe l'arrière du crâne en marmonnant 'abruti'.

Les dits amoureux, à qui l'échange à totalement échappé, continuent leur conversation en se dirigeant vers la salle du conseil.

« Je te jure, si elle me dit qu'elle veut me parler de sa relation avec Marcus je crois que je vomis. »

Bellamy se met à rire.

« Surtout pas, elle risque de croire que tu es enceinte ! »

« Ça fait à peine quelques heures Bellamy, ça ne peut pas être aussi rapide. »

« Nous on le sait. Mais pas elle. Elle pense peut-être que ça dure depuis que tu es revenue. »

« Bref, je ne veux absolument pas parler de ça avec elle. Et encore moins avec Marcus dans la même pièce. »

Elle frissonne à cette idée.

« Tu as encore froid ? »

« Non ça va. »

« Tu es sûre ? Parce que sinon, on peut prendre un moment pour se réchauffer si tu veux ! »

« Je préfère éviter d'avoir ma tête 'je viens de m'envoyer en l'air et il va me falloir deux heures pour m'en remettre tellement c'était bon' quand je dois aller parler avec ma mère. »

Clarke entend quelqu'un tousser derrière eux et ne peut retenir un gémissement de dépit en voyant que Marcus est juste derrière eux et au vu de son sourire amusé à entendu sa dernière phrase.

« Je veux mourir ! » Chuchote-t-elle à Bellamy.

« Mais non. » Lui dit-il avant de se tourner vers Kane. « Alors, pourquoi cette réunion ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Abby ne m'a rien dit. »

Clarke agrippe la veste de Bellamy.

« Je sens que je vais vomir. » Marmonne-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Bellamy sourit, amusé par le comportement de la blonde.

Ils arrivent tous les trois à la salle où se réunit le conseil, Abby est déjà là.

« Asseyez-vous. On a des choses à se dire tous les quatre. » Commence-t-elle.

« Je te préviens tout de suite, si cette réunion n'a pas pour objectif de parler de la vie du camp je m'en vais immédiatement. » La prévient Clarke.

« C'est la vie du camp. » Répond Abby.

Clarke s'assoit donc à côté de Bellamy alors qu'Abby et Marcus s'assoient en face. La main de Bellamy se pose sur la cuisse de Clarke pour essayer de la détendre.

« Je voudrais qu'on parle de ce qu'il se passe entre vous. » Annonce Abby.

La main de Bellamy se crispe sur sa cuisse alors que Clarke est déjà à moitié debout.

« Je croyais qu'on devait parler du camp. Pas de ma vie privée. »

« Mais Clarke, ta vie privée influe sur la vie du camp. Cette relation que vous avez tous les deux peut perturber les gens qui vous écoutent, ils pourraient ne plus vous faire confiance pour faire les bons choix. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que Bellamy et moi on soit ensemble puisse changer quoi que ce soit à la façon dont les gens nous écoutent. Au pire ça leur déplaît, au mieux, ils n'en ont rien à faire. Comme pour toi et Marcus. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe et tout le monde s'en fiche. La vérité maman, c'est que c'est toi que ça dérange. Tu n'as pas peur de ce que les gens en pensent c'est à toi que ça ne plait pas et c'est tout. »

« En effet, ça ne me plait pas. » Admet Abby.

« Mais pourquoi ? » S'exclame Clarke.

« Il est plus vieux que toi. »

Clarke se tourne vers Bellamy, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Bellamy qui, tout comme Kane, préfère rester silencieux pour l'instant.

« Tu plaisante ? C'est vrai que cinq ans d'écart c'est un gouffre. »

« Tu ne comprends pas Clarke, tu n'es encore qu'une enfant et Bellamy… » Abby ne peut finir, interrompue par Clarke.

« Ça suffit avec ça. Je ne suis plus une enfant. J'ai cessé d'être une enfant le jour où ils ont fait dériver papa. Je n'étais plus une enfant le jour où vous nous avez envoyés ici. Je n'étais plus une enfant quand j'ai dû faire des choix qu'une enfant ne pouvait pas et ne devrait pas faire. Arrêtes de vouloir que je sois toujours ta gentille petite fille. Je ne le suis plus. Je vis ma vie, je fais mes choix et je les assume. Bellamy est mon choix. Que cela te plaise ou non, c'est comme ça. Tu vas devoir t'y faire. Maintenant excusez-moi, j'ai du boulot. »

Clarke sort rapidement de la salle, vite suivie par Abby.

Bellamy et Marcus se regardent un moment sans rien dire. Marcus fini par se lever, faire le tour de la table et tapoter l'épaule de Bellamy.

« Sacré caractère les femmes Griffin. »

Bellamy acquiesce puis répond.

« On ne les aimerait pas autant si ce n'était pas le cas. »

Tous deux échangent un sourire. Avant de se lever à toute vitesse en entendant des cris dans le couloir.

Apparemment Abby a rattrapé Clarke et décidé que leur conversation n'était pas finie.

« Tu penses qu'on peut s'échapper sans qu'elles nous voient ? » Demande Marcus.

« Aucune chance. » Répond simplement Bellamy que l'idée a également effleuré.

« Ok. Nouveau plan. Tu prends la tienne, je prends la mienne, on les emmène chacune dans un endroit différent jusqu'à ce qu'elles se calment et j'essaye de faire entendre raison à Abby. En attendant, on fait en sorte qu'elles se croisent le moins possible. »

« Ça me paraît être un bon plan. »

Ils le mettent donc en pratique et Bellamy se retrouve de nouveau sous sa tente avec Clarke. Celle-ci fait les cents pas tout en fulminant contre sa mère.

« Non mais tu l'as entendue ? Elle a dit que t'étais un tombeur ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait d'abord. Et puis en quoi ça la regarde ? »

Bellamy, conscient que ça peut durer encore longtemps l'arrête en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle lève les yeux vers lui et prend une profonde inspiration.

« Comment tu peux rester aussi calme ? » Lui demande-t-elle.

« Tout simplement parce que l'avis de ta mère ne m'intéresse pas. C'est sûr que je préférerais qu'elle soit heureuse pour nous mais tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est toi. Ça ne lui plaît pas ? Tant pis pour elle. Ça ne nous empêchera pas d'être ensemble ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. » Répond Clarke un peu calmée.

« Alors tout va bien. » Dit Bellamy en la prenant dans ses bras.

« C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ? Je pensais que vous vous entendiez bien. »

« Je le pensais aussi. Mais apparemment ta mère m'apprécie seulement quand je suis à une distance raisonnable de sa fille. »

« Et c'est quoi raisonnable ? » Demande Clarke avec un sourire aguicheur.

« Pour ta mère, ça doit être environ 300 mètres. » Répond Bellamy en souriant également.

« Et pour toi ? » Demande-t-elle en passant les mains sous son tee-shirt.

« 3 millimètres me paraissent déjà beaucoup trop. » Dit-il en baissant le visage pour l'embrasser.

« Je préfère ta version de raisonnable. » Chuchote Clarke contre ses lèvres.

* * *

Il aura fallu une dizaine de jours pour qu'Abby réalise que quoi qu'elle dise Clarke et Bellamy n'allaient pas se séparer. Dix jours de regards noirs et de disputes.

Et quand enfin, Abby avait capitulé, Octavia était revenue au camp après plusieurs semaines passées à TonDC. Et le conflit qui avait opposé la mère et la fille Griffin, opposait à présent le frère et la sœur Blake.

Malgré tout Clarke et Bellamy tiennent bon. Soutenus par leurs amis (Raven et Monty en tête). Ils savent que ce qu'ils vivent est fragile, qu'avec leurs caractères respectifs ils peuvent exploser à tout moment.

Mais ils savent aussi, que dans ce monde violent et dangereux le plus petit moment de paix est à chérir et à préserver. Alors c'est ce qu'ils font. Dès qu'ils passent l'entrée de leur tente, ils laissent le boulot dehors, il n'y a plus qu'eux.

« Ca va Princesse ? Pas trop froid ? »

« Non, plus maintenant. »

« Plus jamais. »

« Ça me plaît ça… Dit, tu as l'option clim' en été ? »

« T'es vraiment pas romantique comme nana. » Se désole Bellamy.

« Je sais. Désolée. »

* * *

Voilà pour cette histoire.

Je ne suis pas super satisfaite du résultat. Je voulais vraiment la poster avant que la troisième saison commence du coup j'y ai passé beaucoup moins de temps que sur les autres. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
